Route 66
Ford-1908 This section of the Warehouse holds cars, trucks, buses, bikes; basically any mode of transportation. When vehicles are added to the warehouse, depending on the size of the object they can either be a floor display or stored in the bottom row of a shelving unit. Anything else that is related to a vehicle or was in an event is situated around one is added to this sector. Artifacts in Storage *1907 Thomas Flyer from the 1908 New York to Paris Race *Alvin Straight’s Riding Lawn Mower *Bob Falfa's Black '55 Chevy *Barry White's 1979 Stutz IV-Porte *Carl G. Fisher’s Acetylene Headlight *Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson's '58 Ford Thunderbird *Chowchilla Kidnapping School Bus *Cornelius Vanderbilt's Railroad Ties *Covered Wagon *Dale Earnhardt, Sr.'s Race Car *Don Yenko's Tool Chest *DuVall Windshield *Ferdinand Verbiest's Prototype Automobile *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Tractor *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Ferrari Clutch *Gas Station Sign from the 1973 Oil Crisis *Henry Ford's Model T *Herbie the Love Bug *J. C. Agajanian’s Stetson *Jesús García's Brake Wheel *Jimmie Rodger's Railbrake *John DeLorean's Drawing Table *John F. Kennedy's Presidental Limousine *John Milner's Yellow '32 Ford Deuce Coupe *John Mytton’s Carriage *Joseph Valachi's '58 Chevrolet Impala *Jumper Cables *Karl Benz's Toolbox *Louis Chevrolet's Crank Handle *Louis Chevrolet's Helmet *Nikita Khrushchev's 1931 Ford Model A *Orient Express Railroad Tie *Original 'Route 66' Sign *Pearl Hart's Stolen Stagecoach *Police Car from the MOVE Bombing *Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1976 *Raymond Loewy’s Bus Model *Smokey Yunick's Cowboy Hat *Steam Locomotive from the Burma Railway *Steve Bolander's '58 Chevy Impala *The Blond's '56 White T-bird *Thomas Midgley, Jr.’s Gas Pump *Union Pacific Big Boy *Zamboni The Hanger (Wright-1903) This section, attached to "Route 66" stores various aircraft: airplanes, hot air ballons, helicopters, and rockets. Some aircraft are parked on the floor, while others are hung from the ceiling by using Domenico Fontana's Rope. This is due to the many shapes and sizes the aircraft come in. It is one of the largest sections in the Warehouse. Other planes and aerial transports hanging from the Warehouse ceiling are not officially part of the Hanger. *Amelia Earhart's Lockheed Vega 5B *Apollo 13 Command Module *Bell X-1 "Glamorous Glennis" *Charles Lindbergh's Spirt of St. Louis *Igor Sikorsky's Helicopter *Kamikaze Bi-Plane *Lockheed SR-71 "Blackbird" *Luis María Mendía's Airplane *Marina Raskova’s Polikarpov Po-2 *Missile from the Zone of Silence *Robert Goddard's First Rockets *''Saturn V'' *''SpaceShipOne'' *The Wright Brother's Wright Flyer Motorcycle Aisle (Roper-97D) The Motorcycle Aisle is part of Route 66 which contains all artifacts relating to motorcycle culture. At the one end of it is the Pete Cave, which is not officially part of the Motorcycle Aisle. *Burt Munro’s Indian Scout *Charles B. Franklin’s Camshaft *Daimler Reitwagen *Eddie Hasha’s Wood Planks *E. J. Pennington’s Motor *Evel Knievel's Bike Helmet *Evel Knievel’s Motorcycle Handbrake *Gary Busey's Motorcycle Helmet *Harry Hurt’s Helmet *Indian Larry’s Toolbox *Lucius Copelands’ Boiler *Malcolm Forbes Odometer *Oscar Hedstrom’s Gear Shift *Ray Price’s Wheelie Bar *Rollie Free’s Showercap and Speedo *Steve McQueen's 650cc Triumph TR6 Trophy Motorcycle *T. E. Lawrence’s Motorcycle *Von Dutch’s Pin Striping Brush Category:Sections